Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is a member of the Light Source. Appearance Personality Optimus Prime is noble and benevolent, in stark contrast to his brother Megatron whom lusts for conquest and destruction. Optimus beleives that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and will ruthlessly cut down all those who attempt to take away that right. He is completely dedicated to protecting lesser races, beleiving that they should not have to suffer the same fate that his race did. Valuing human life, even the smallest human casualty weighs heavily on Optimus' spark. In the eyes of other Autobots, Optimus is an example to them all and they are proud to serve under him. Origins Optimus Prime was once co-ruler of Cybertron with Lord High Protector Megatron. Optimus was fiar and Megatron was firm. All of that changed when Megatron betrayed optumus and began civil war which consumed Cybertron in a storm of death and destruction. Optimus had little battle experience, being the head of Cybertron's science division. However he quickly ascended to a warrior prowess which also led to him being looked up to by several Autobots as a heroic figure who rallied with him to fight against Megatron and his Decepticons. Ever since Megatron set out on a quest to destroy all those whom he deemed unworthy, Optimus became dedicated to protecting sentient life from opression, doing so with ruthless efficency. Optimus Prime is a great decendand of the original 13 primes who where the first Transformers. He has seen numerous battles and is a hardened warrior. Actions in the Light Source None as of yet. Relationships 'Megatron- '''Optimus' brother. He and Megatron where once co-rulers of their home planet of Cybertron; Optimus fair and Megatron firm. However something corrupted Megatron, and thus the Great War began in which Cybertron was consumed by death. Optimus still cares for Megatron despite all the atrocities his brother has commited, and would rather change Megatron than kill him. Unfortunatly, Megatron's continued acts of tryanny leave Optimus with little other choice. '''The Warrior of Light-' Since the first time they met, Optimus and the Warrior have become fond of one another as they both share the same views and ideals which so far has led to a firm friendship between the two. Weapons & Abilities Optimus Prime posesses a powerful arsenal which he uses strictly to protect rather than harm. His primary weapon is known as the Barrage Cannon. The weapon has an impressive range of 1.6 miles and can fire 6 plutonium tipped rounds per second. These warheads pack enough explosive force comparable to an astounding 3000lbs of TNT. His secondary weapon is for up close and personal encounters; the Energon Blade. Powered by a quantum electric generator, the blade gan grow as hot as 1000 degrees C to slice through most armor. Aside from his impressive weapons Optimus is also a skilled hand-to hand fighter, capable of going toe to toe with the likes of Megatron and effortlessly killing dozens of Decepticons by himself. Like all Transformers, Optimus posesses self-regenerating molecular armor and is thus capable of healing wounds very quickly. Trivia *Optimus is the brother of the evil Megatron *Even a single human casualty wieghs heavly on Optimus, a testament to his dedication to protect the human race *Before scanning his eventual Peterbilt 379 Truck form, Optimus addmited that it was the most intreguing thing he had ever seen *Optimus Prime is completely dedicated to protecting the human race, and will destroy any whom attempt to bring harm apon them. Category:Group Members